Feathers
by MysteriousStranger1337
Summary: Yolei's birthday was one of the best yet she misses some one... I suck at summeries, but review plz. Oh and for those of you who want Lulz read it like Christopher Walken trust me its funny as hell.


"Feathers"

DISCLAIMER *I do not own Digimon, if I did this would be canon. Digimon is owned by who ever owns the show.*

Yolei always liked the way Hawkmon's feathers felt against her skin. To her, they felt like soft clouds. That's why she always held him close to her. It had just been Yolei's 14th birthday and she was basking in the afterglow of the presents she had recieved only a few hours ago. Yet she was still sad that her best friend, Hawkmon, had failed to show up. Her dreams were even worse, nightmares about Hawkmon getting hurt or lost in the Digital World plauged her as she slept.

********************************************Somewhere*******************************************

"Hawkmon! HAWKMON! Where are you!" Yolei had been searching for her partner as long as she could remember, but to no avail. "Hawkmon, Please answer me!" Still no reply. Now she was looking around even harder, turning over every stone and looking behind every bush, until she came across a small cave. "Hawkmon!" Her yell rang throughout the cave. 'Well no use in standing here, better go check it out!' Yolei thought as she entered the cave, and as she came closer to the end of it, the thing she saw was so shocking that she passed out without a second thought.  
****************************************************Yolei's Room***********************************

Yolei woke with a start, "NOOOOOOOO!" *Sighs* 'It was only a dream, thank god!' Yolei kicked off the covers and jumped out of bed. 'I should get dressed for school...Oh Wait! It's Saturday, I should visit Hawkmon today.' With that happy thought motivating her, she got dressed in the nicest T-shirt and jeans she could find to visit her best friend and secret crush. 'Oh, I shouldn't forget my digivice, and I really should pack some sandwiches too, depending on the length of the trip.' After the preperations were done she turned on the computer and activated a digital portal, and away she was.  
*****************************************************Digital World**********************************

Hawkmon was resting by a large tree near a very beautiful river, though to him it wasn't as beautiful as his Yolei. Of course he wouldn't say that aloud.  
'I really wish Yolei was here, even though she can be stubborn sometimes she is still nice.' Soon he started walking torwards the river to get a better view, when suddenly..."Gain way!" *CRASH* Yolei had flown through the portal that had suddenly appeared in front of Hawkmon. "Um...Hello." Hawkmon manged to get out after being hit by the body of a 14 year old. "Hi, Hawkmon...um wow this is akward." When Yolei spoke Hawkmon noticed the he was ontop of Yolei in a very suggestive way, "OH! Um sorry, hehehe." He told Yolei as he climbed off. "SO what brings you here?" "Well I came here to visit you and maybe have a picknick!" Yolei got up and grabbed the basket that had flown out with her. After setting up the picknick, Yolei and Hawkmon began eating their sandwhiches. 'Wow he looks so nice today, he must of taken a bath lately...NO bad Yolei don't think like that!' Before Hawkmon could notice her blush, she shoved the last of her sandwich into her mouth. "Yolei? Um could I...Oh, how did you fit that much food into your mouth?" She was about to anwser but realized it was rude to talk with your mouth full, so she got up and got one of the bottled waters and washed down the final pieces of her food and then spoke, "Well, I'm trying to get to the best part of the meal," She turned around again and produced two small plates of cake. "Desert!" exclaimed Yolei, "Pfffft bwahahahahahahaha!" "Whats so funny bird beak?" "You...Never..Change...whoo I gotta catch my breath...whoo." "Oh Really?" And before he could even react, Yolei took a handful of icing and slammed it onto Hawkmon's beak. "Take THAT!" Hakwmon, for a second or two, was not able to respond. Finally he got a mischevious girn on his face. "Right back at you goggle girl!" Remarked Hawkmon before digging his claws into his own cake and flinging the icing at his friend. And soon after that, a giggling cake war broke out between the two partners. "Omagosh...that...was...the..best..waste...of..cake EVAR!" Exclaimed Yolei with bits and pieces of cake falling off of her. "I think we should take a bath in that river." Hawkmon suggested. They agreed to clean themselves in the river under one condition: "You won't look at me while I'm bathing, OK?" "Sure Yolei." Yolei started undressing as Hawkmon turned around, 'Don't peek! She told you 'no', she'll never find out, no I don't lie to my friends!' "Hawkmon?" Yolei asked as she tapped his shoulder, "WHA?" "Whoa Hawkmon calm down, I brought extra clothes. Ok?" "Oh, you scared me there." After getting dry and, in Yolei's case, dressed. The two sat down at the tree to watch the sunset together. With Yolei, cuddling up to Hawkmon like she usually did. "Um, Hawkmon how does feel to fly?" She asked while running her fingers through her friends feathers, which still felt like clouds. "Well um, it feels like you don't have a care in the world, and you just have that sensation in your stomach, it feels just like...well...it feels like your in love."  
When Hawkmon finished his explanation he noticed that Yolei was looking at him as if she wanted him to ask a question. To break the uneasy silence he asked, "So have you found anybody?" "Wha?" "Well...what I mean is, do you have a boyfriend? 'Cause you know, a girl like you probably has boys in droves." "Well.. not really." Yolei couldn't help but have her face turn beet red. "Yolei, what does it feel like to kiss someone?" "Well it feels like, it's sorta like, hmm well how about I show you." Before Hawkmon could put two words together, Yolei kissed him and it was not the kind of kiss a friend gives another, this kiss was filled with the passion of forbbiden love and care. But sadly like all good things, it had to come to an end. "OH! Gosh Hawkmon..I..I'm so sorry..I couldn't..." Tears threatend to come out of her eyes as she tried to get up and walk away, but a clawed wing reached up and grabbed her soft hand. "Wait..Yolei.. I love you too, please don't go...I love everything about you, from your silly goggles to your purple hair." "Ohh Hawkmon." The young girl fell into Hawkmon's arms. After a couple more minutes of just taking in the events that just passed, Yolei finally spoke up, "Why weren't you at my Birthday party?" "Well I couldn't come because I was making this." Hawkmon pulled out a small necklace with beads that read "Hawkmon 3 Yolei" and feathers obviously plucked from his own wings. "Oh my god, Thank you! I love you so much, this is the best gift ever!" "I love you too, but you don't have to strangle me to prove it!" "Silly bird." She giggled as for the second time that day they kissed for what seemed to them like hours, but to the real world was seconds. The two lovers that night had peaceful dreams together as they slept in eachothers arms, with Yolei able to carry his feathers where ever she went.

PLZ review and flames will be used to cook chicken.


End file.
